This invention relates to mounting and suspension systems, and more particularly to a system for mounting a motor-compressor to a refrigeration condensing unit.
Motor-compressors are conventionally mounted to such units using a spring suspension system to attenuate noise and vibration. These known systems are adequate, but suffer the disadvantage that they generally comprise a large number of separate pieces (often more than thirty per motor-compressor), and thus are relatively expensive to fabricate and assemble. In addition, spring suspensions are sometimes so soft that the excessive motion caused by starting and stopping of the compressor can damage the connecting refrigerant tubes. The softness of spring suspensions also usually requires that a shipping constraint be provided to prevent excessive motion of the motor-compressor during shipment. This increases cost and inconveniences the customer who must then remove the constraint.
It is the primary object of the present invention to provide an extremely simple and cost effective mounting system which avoids the problems associated with the aforementioned known systems.
Additional advantages and features of the present invention will become apparent from the subsequent description and the appended claims taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.